Goku vs Doctor Strange
Goku vs Doctor Strange is The sayain Jedi's twenty-seventh DBX! Description DBZ VS MARVEL! Which power house who can destroy universes will triumph and which one will die in a DBX! Intro! NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! Doctor Strange was in his building the Sanctum Sanctorum meditating,Suddenly he was interrupted by Goku crashing through the roof and straight into his room Strange then said "There is a front door you know?" Goku replied with "I challenge you to a duel!". Strange turned around and got into his battle stance saying "Sure if you want to be defeated!" Here we go! Goku lunged forward and tried to throw a punch but Strange roundhouse kicked Goku in the face launching him into the air. Strange flew behind Goku and threw a massive ball of energy at the sayain. Goku swatted away the attack and used his instant transmission to go behind Doctor Strange. Goku teleported behind the Sorcerer Supreme and kicked him in the back launching him into the air leaving him open for a flurry of punches and kicks dazing Doctor Strange. Goku then flew behind the dazed Strange and fired a Kamehameha attack at him obliterating Doctor Strange. Goku then said "That was eas.." Before Goku could react he was hit in the face by some yellow shield made out of pure energy leaving him open for a kick right into his face launching him a couple of feet away.Goku looked up to see Strange waving at him saying "Hello!" Goku then threw done a dragon fist attack that went through Doctor Strange's torso killing him Goku turned around to see Strange standing behind him with out a hole in his chest. Goku then said "How is this possible!" Strange replied with " We are in a time loop" Goku then tried a spin kick at Strange who grabbed his leg and threw him miles and miles away. Goku then stopped in mid-air and turned into his SSB form. Goku flew at Strange and threw a flurry of punches at Strange who created a shield protecting him. Strange then punched Goku in the stomach launching him a fair bit away The Super Sayain God then fired the strongest Kamehameha he had ever done at Strange. Doctor Strange then flew through the beam and made it to Goku and put his hand on his head ,Suddenly Goku's entire soul was transported from his body and straight into another dimension. Strange then grabbed Goku's lifeless body and threw it into the air firing a massive beam at it obliterating the body of Goku. Strange then flew back into his building and continued meditating as he poured himself a cup of tea! DBX! Results! And the winner is: Doctor Strange! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Martial Arts Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX